De la amistad al amor
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: "despues de un año sin verse, sus sentiemientos pueden estas acompañados de algo mas" -por fin llegaste- -eres una preciosura- -acaso te molesta que te diga la verdad- -tu me gustas mucho- -No me dejes solo-


Ola a todos …este es mi primer one-shot, así que no sean tan malo conmigo, ya es el tercer fic que subo, los tres totalmente distintos, producto de que uno es un fic largo, el otro un sonfic y este un one-shot heheehe…bueno por si alguno quiere ver mis otras creaciones se las dejo…no tendrán mucha fama pero las a mi igual, en lo personal recomiendo mi sonfic "mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz"(que tiene dos capítulos y trabajando en el epilogo) que en verdad me inspire en hacerlo

"La decisión a mi destino": .net/s/6964906/1/la_decision_a_mi_destino

"mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz": .net/s/6994510/1/Mi_segunda_oportunidad_para_ser_feliz

Estoy muy ansiosa, por fin lo volveré a ver, por fin volveré a ver a mi mejor amigo. Ya ha pasado un año desde que lo deje de ver, el mismo día en el que me di cuanta que el amor no existía, cuando Sasuke me dejo por otra chica mas linda y delgada que yo. Pero el me entrego todo su apoyo y su comprensión, sinceramente sin el no hubiera podido olvidar a Sasuke.

Cuando veo el tren llegar me emociono y espero que este si se encuentre él. Al verlo bajarse de el tren corro a recibirlo.

-Naruto-kun, por fin llegaste- me tiro a sus brazos y el me recibe evitando que nos cayéramos por el impulsó.

-¿Qué creías, que no iba a llegar?- dice al alejarme ya de él.

-Bueno, te estabas demorando y por un momento dude que en verdad vendrías, pensé que solo me ilusionabas para luego llamarme y decirme que no podrías venir- dije mirándolo de forma sincera.

-Cuando he roto yo una promesa que te he hecho- dice algo ofendido por lo dicho.

-Pues… -empiezo a contar con mis dedos al recordar las veces que decía que no podía ver porque el ocurrió algo, que siempre terminaba siendo su novia que no lo dejaba venir solo por ser algo celosita, bueno muy celosa, ella hasta de mi desconfiaba y eso que Naruto era como mi hermano mayor –en total fueron 4 veces-

-QUEEEEEEEEE! Cuando yo te he dejado plantada-

-quieres que te explique todas las veces que me llamaste porque tu noviecita te necesitaba, tu creías que no me daría cuenta que el mandoneado de Naruto Uzumaki no me venia ver porque si novia no le daba permiso-

-bueno bueno, pero estoy aquí o no, así que no alegues, no seas mal agradecida, que solo me pegue un viaje de 3 horas por ti- me tire sobre el y ahora si no pudo evitar que cayéramos al suelo.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho Naruto-kun- si no lo conociera, juraría que Naruto se sonrojo.

-Bueno bueno, pero puedes salir de encima mío-

-porque, acaso crees que te are algo malo- lo mire pícaramente para burlarme de el.

-No…pero todos nos están mirando- me pare rápidamente al notar que efectivamente todas las miradas clavadas en mi.

-Que linda pareja son- -tal ves no se vieron hace tiempo- - que guapo es el chico, esa muchacha tiene suerte- -la suerte la tiene el, mira que preciosura de novia tiene- nos sonrojamos al escuchar los comentaría que decía la gente.

-Bueno en algo tienen razón- miro rápidamente a Naruto al no notar lo que decía –eres una preciosura- que es malo, sabe que los halagos me hacen sonrojar.

-Mira quien habla, si parece un ángel de lo guapo que estas-

-Mala- dice al quedar rojo como tomate

-y tu- hice un puchero

-ya bueno bueno, mejor me dices donde puedo llevar a pasear a este caramelo-

-y sigues- dice molesta-

-que pasa Hina-chan, acaso le molesta que le digan la verdad- dice con un tono burlón.

-no es eso-dije mirando a otro lado

-entonces?-

-Sabes que me da vergüenza, además solo lo dices para molestarme, en verdad no crees esas cosa- dije con una mirada melancólica, yo sabia perfectamente que nunca he sobresalido por ser linda o algo por el estilo, en realidad solo lo mas desapercibida que hay, tanto física como sicológicamente.

-Hinata- me levanta el rostro para ver sus ojos azules molestos- escúchame bien, tu eres bonita, mas que eso eres preciosa y tienes que metértelo en la cabeza, en realidad estas mucho mas bonita cada día que pasa, si no fuera por tus ojos yo no te reconozco –dice duramente, pero esas palabras fueron tan tiernas, el piensa eso de mi.

-gracias Naru-kun, que tierno eres, si sigo mas tiempo al lado tuyo quedare con diabetes- el parece no comprender lo que dije.

-Porque lo dices?-

-Por lo dulce que eres, parece chocolate, nunca me hostigas y siempre deseo mas-

-Sabes que eso da para pensarlo mal?- dice bien avergonzado, pero el sabe perfectamente que todo lo que digo es como amiga, o mas que eso, como una hermana.

-lo se y puedes pensarlo de la forma que sea, te doy a elegir-

-ya ya ya, será mejor ir a comer, que 3 horas en un viaje me hacen tener hambre-

-Siempre me vas a recordar lo que duro el viaje, no lo sabré yo que antes viajaba seguido-

-Si pero nunca para verme a mi, así que si, lo repetiré varias veces-

-Dime una cosa, no tendrás muchos problemas con tu novia por venir a verme, que no quiero que vuelvan a pelear por mi culpa-

-Na da lo mismo, aparte si le seguía asiendo caso la única forma de verte seria a dos metros y con ella entremedio-

-En todo caso, no se como la aguantas-

-En realidad ni yo lo se, pero no vinimos a hablar de mi novia, sino vine a verte a ti y nada más que eso-

-Que tierno eres, sabes que si sigues diciendo esas cosas terminare enamorada de ti-

-Y esa es mi intención-

-Y quieres que tu novia me mate acaso-

-En todo caso, bueno ya llévame a algún restorán que tengo mucha hambre, no he comido en 3 horas- Lo llegue al mejor restorán que conocía y que sabia que le gustaría, un restorán de ramen. Cuando entramos note el brillo en sus ojos y me mira agradecido.

-Eres la mejor Hinata, sabes que me encanta el ramen-

-Por eso mismo te traje aquí, pero si quieres vamos a otro lugar a comer-

-No, no, no, no… mejor sentémonos que quiero comer luego- me tiro del brazo y nos sentamos en una mesa de a dos personas. Al instante se acerco una mesera a pedir nuestra orden, aunque era obvio que pediríamos ramen, que mas se puede pedir en un restorán de ramen.

-Dígame que va a desear la pareja- ese comentario nos hizo sonrojar a ambos, aunque siempre nos molestábamos con cosas similares, siempre nos daba vergüenza cuando creíamos que éramos pareja.

-Pues ambos queremos ramen miso- dije con una suave y audible voz.

-En seguida se los traigo, que desean para beber-

-mmm… dos sakes por favor-

-De inmediato-

-Que no debería ser yo el que pida la orden-

-No seas machista Naruto, además somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo que yo sepa lo que deseas pedir-

-Si, pero tanto que nos confunden por un apareja que a veces me confundo que somos solo amigos- lo dijo tan serio que por un momento me lo creí, pero preferí reírme, no quería quedar como una tonta.

-Mejor háblame de lo que has hecho últimamente-

-Bueno, trabajar mucho, como yo no termine los estudios superiores sabe que me he tenido que esforzar mucho para mantener mi departamento-

-Si lo se, pero bueno yo no he trabajado nunca, así que en parte no se como se siente-

-Pero tu estas estudiando en la Universidad, te has desgastado mucho estudiando para poder aprobar con excelentes notas todos los ramos- me sonríe tiernamente –y dime que has hecho tu?-

-Pensar en ti todo los días- lo dije mas para mi que para el, pues desde que supe que vendría, solo he pensado en el.

-Que tierna eres Hinata, sinceramente, si hubieras estado soltera cuando te conocí, ahora serias mi novia-

-Bueno, pero no fue así y aunque ahora estoy soltera, tu todavía tienes novia, así que no debes decir esas cosas-

-Y porque no, si es la verdad- no sabia que decirle para cambiar el tema que estaba saliendo a flote, porque ahora estaba siendo sincero.

-Aquí les traigo sus ramen y sus sakes, que tengas buen provecho- justo me salvo la mesera.

-Muchas gracias- dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego empezamos a comer, bueno yo empezó a comer para no seguir el tema y el estuvo obligado a hacer lo mismo.

Efectivamente, cuando nos conocimos nos gustamos instantáneamente, pero yo había empezado una relación con Sasuke y preferí nunca sacas a flote esos sentimientos, él por su lado hizo lo mismo, porque al conocerme, supo que yo no dejaría a Sasuke por otra persona, yo era muy correcta y el engañarlo no estaba dentro de mis acciones. Cuando un día ese tema tuvo que salir a flote accidentalmente, yo había complico un año y el empezó con Sakura, por lo que nos quedamos por los mejores amigos desde entonces.

-Estuvo rica la comida, gracias por traerme aquí, aunque me imagino que yo tendré que pagar-

-Si quiere ya pago, pero si te molesto tanto que yo pidiera por los dos, me imagino que no te gustara que una mujer te pague-

-En realidad no soy a la antigua en ese punto, pero como eres tú, no quiero que gastes tu dinero teniendo yo para pagar, así después me puedes ir a ver- Pago la cuenta y nos fuimos a caminar, decidí llevarlo a un parque que me encantaba, era muy hermoso, aunque siempre se plagaba de parejas cursis.

-¿Adonde me llevas? A un callejón para abusar de mi cierto- dice con un tono pícaro.

-Eso te gustaría, pero para tu desgracia, la respuesta es no, iremos a un parque que queda aquí cerquita y que me gusta mucho.

-¿Es el que esta haya?-dijo apuntando el parque que estaba hablando, donde por suerte solo había una que otra pareja, estando más desocupado de lo habitual.

-Exacto, justamente ese-

-Pero esta plagado de parejas, ¿Qué me estas insinuando?-

-Nada, ¿Por qué?- en realidad no comprendí a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Ahh que inocente eres, por eso te amo- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, atrayéndome a su amplio y re confortable pecho, eso me hizo sonrojar mucho.

-Na..Naruto-kun- estaba muy nerviosa, cada momento que pasaba mi corazón me latía más fuerte –etto tu…tu me gustas mucho- porque dije eso, él no debía saber jamás lo que sentía, solo una vez nos confesamos y desde hay que somos los mejores amigos, por eso mismo el tema jamás se volvería a tocar, pero esa cercanía y esas cosquillas en la guata hicieron que mis sentimientos salieran a flote. Él aun esta callado, no hace ningún gesto o movimiento, solo me sigue abrazando sin la misma fuerza que ante, como si estuviera en shock.

-Lo dices enserio Hinata, no quiero que juegues conmigo con esas cosas-

-No… es la verdad, no podría jugar con mis sentimientos, desde que te conocí que me gustas y tu lo sabes, pero desde que lo conversamos mis sentimientos han ido creciendo mucho-

-Tu sabias que ese tema estaba cerrado, que desde hay quedamos como los mejores amigos, por tratar de superar lo que sentíamos-

-Lo se, pero no podía callar más lo que sentía por ti, siento que mi corazón iba estallar si no lo decía ahora, nunca fue mi intención romper nuestra promesa, no lo púe evitar, lo siento Naruto-kun – agacho la cabeza tratando de alguna forma evitar esa mirada tan desconcertada y pensativa, se que el me rechazaría, pero igual una no esta lista a escuchar de la persona que amas "lo siento, solo te quiero como amiga", seria muy doloroso, pero tenia que afrontar lo que había dicho.

-Hinata- lo dijo sin un titubeo, con toda seriedad y un tono tan escalofriante, como cuando mi padre me llamaba porque lo estaba decepcionando. Ahora me daba cuenta lo tonta que soy, por una declaración que sabia que seria en rechazo podía perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida, porque no me podía conformar con ser su amiga. Solo con escuchar su voz por teléfono, o hablarle por correo todas las noches hasta las 2 de la mañana, con saber sobre sus problemas y sus poder solucionarlos yo era feliz, en que estaba pensando. En este momento solo tengo que esperar lo peor, el perderlo para siempre.

-Lo…lo siento, no debí decirte estas cosas, ol…olvídalo por favor, no fue mi intención decepcionarte- trato de evitar las lagrimas que tanto anhelaban volver, solo me atino a romper su abrazo y salir corriendo, debía alejarme de hay luego, no podía dejar que me viera que lloraba por el, pensaría que estaba loca por enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, que además tenia una novia que la adoraba y no la dejaría por una niña soñadora que no le podía dar nada a cambio, solo amor, que ya se lo estaba dando Sakura. Cuando me trato de alejar, me doy cuenta que me es imposible, me tiene retenida de la muñeca.

-_Na…Naruto-kun_- digo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras el me abraza por la espalda, siento que me voy a desmayar, pero no me puedo ilusionar, que me abrazara no significa nada, solo que no estaba enojado por la tontería que hice.

-_No me dejes solo Hina-chan, yo te amo y sin ti no podría vivir-_ me lo susurra en la oreja, mientras yo trato de analizar lo que dijo, no me lo podía creer, tal ves me lo decía para no hacerme sentir mal, eso era, sentía pena por mí.

-No juegues conmigo, yo no soy tonta, se que no me amas y no es necesaria que mientras para hacerme sentir mejor, después el dolor cuando sepa la verdad será más grande-

-no estoy jugando contigo, lo digo de todo corazón Hina-chan, yo te amo, te ame desde el momento en que llegaste con tu primo, desde ese día no pude sacarte de la cabeza, cuando por accidente te conté sobre mis sentimientos y quedamos de acuerdo en que solo seriamos amigos porque ambos estábamos saliendo con otras personas, solo lo decía para no perder tu amistad, sabia que amabas a Sasuke y que no lo dejarías por salir conmigo, además tu eres tan buena persona, que no saldrías conmigo sabiendo que Sakura me amaba. Igual y todo no te pude olvidar, intente amar a Sakura, pero con cada discusión me acordaba de ti y en lo tonto que fui por no habérmela jugado en el momento que tuve la oportunidad-

-Eso no puede ser Naruto, tu…tu no me puedes amar, tu solo me lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor- me da vuelta para quedarme mirando a los ojos.

-si no me gustaras tu crees que haría esto- y me beso, fue el beso más mágico y deseado de todos, ni con Sasuke sentí tantas mariposas y tantas chispas. Al comienzo fue algo torpe, producto de que yo no le respondía, pero a medida que yo iba respondiendo, empezó algo dulce y suave, yendo de a poco a algo más deseado y apasionado. Cuando ya no podía ser más perfecto el beso, el nombre de Sakura se me vino a la mente, pero que estaba asiendo, el tenia novia y yo era cómplice de su engaño, no podía ser yo la responsable de su rompimiento, él estaba destinado a estar con Sakura, como yo a hacer mi vida con alguien más, nosotros ya no teníamos derecho a estar juntos, nuestra oportunidad ya paso en el momento que yo había terminado con Sasuke y el había decidido dejar a Sakura para siempre, pero cuando yo le iba a decir que quería estar con él, cuando ya la herida de Sasuke no sangraba, él me dice de que había vuelto con Sakura, cayendo nuevamente en tristeza de no ser correspondida. Me separo bruscamente de él.

-Naruto-kun, nosotros ya no podemos estar juntos-

-Pero ¿Por qué?, si yo te amo y tu me amas, porque tenemos que seguir estando separados-

-Porque aunque me duela, tu sigues saliendo con Sakura y yo no puedo hacer nada contra ello, ella te ama- una lagrima callo son previo aviso, yo la seque inmediatamente, tenia que ser fuerte para poder salir de esto y convencer a Naruto

-Hinata, si ese es el problema, yo se como solucionarlo- pesca su celular y empieza a marcar un número, se coloca el celular en el oído y espera a que le contesten –Alo Sakura, soy Naruto, necesito decirte algo muy importante- no puede ser, no creo que haya a terminar con Sakura por celular, no, yo no quería eso –Sakura lo que pasa es que quiero terminar contigo, yo ya no te amo y me di cuenta que amo a otra persona- si lo hizo, pero porque termina con ella por mi, yo no valía la pena terminar una relación de 2 años -¿Qué donde estoy?, estoy en Konoha, bueno tu no decides adonde puedo o no ir, tenia que venir a ver a alguien y esa persona no iba a esperar toda la vida a que me dejaras venir. Por eso mismo no te dije, me iba a terminar asiendo un show y no tengo tiempo para ello- no podía aguantar más, yo no podía ser responsable de que Sakura sufriera por mi culpa, no le podía quitar un novio a alguien sabiendo lo doloroso que era saber de la noche a la mañana que la persona por la que lo dabas todo ya no te amara y te dijera que amaba a otra, no, yo no podía ser como los que me hicieron sufrir tanto. Le quito el celular a Naruto para poder hablar con Sakura y decirle que todo era mentira.

-Alo Sakura, mira hablas con Hinata-

_-Tú eres la perra por quien me deja este imbécil-_

-Etto, no lo que pasa es que todo es mentira, yo soy una amiga de él e hicimos una apuesta, pero no es verdad, era solo una broma para ver si se atrevía, no fue mi intención molestarte-

_-Y tu crees que yo soy idiota, se que él fue a Konoha a verte, así que no me intentes engañar-_

-Si es verdad que me vino a ver, pero no sabía que te molestaba que viniera solo, te pido mil disculpas por que viniera sin avisarte-

_-Pues claro que me molesta, tu solo me lo quieres quitar, pero sabes te lo regalo, total ya fue tocado por tus sucias manos, vete al diablo- _no pude evitar llorar cuando me corto, sabia que todo lo que dijo era verdad, yo solo quise que viniera para poder conquistarlo y así la dejara para estar conmigo, era una completa perra como me llamo ella. Caí al suelo de lo mal que me sentía, no podía entender como llegue a quitarle el novio a alguien más, sabiendo lo doloroso que era, sabiendo que llevaban 2 años, pero tal ves había una posibilidad de que volvieran, era la única forma de no sentirme tan mal conmigo misma.

-Na…Naruto, por…por favor vuelve con Sakura, no quiero ser la culpable de que terminen y arruinarte la vida, tu estas destinado a estar con ella, yo no tenia nada que hacer metiéndome en su camino- me abrazo a mi misma, siento como el se agacha a abrazarme para hacerme sentir mejor, pero ya todo estaba perdido para mi, fuera lo que me dijera yo no saldría con el, no después de ser insultada de esa forma que yo sabia que me merecía.

-Hina-chan, por favor no llores, tu no eres la culpable de que nuestra relación se acabara, si Sakura te trato tan mal siendo que intentaste que siguiéramos juntos, tu no eres igual a las personas que te engañaron, tu pensarse antes en los demás, nunca pensaste egoístamente-

-Por favor Naruto, yo se que si no me hubiera entrometido, tu seguirías con ella-

-En realidad yo iba a terminar hoy cuando volviera a la casa, ella iba a terminar conmigo de todos modos, porque desaparecí sin avisar- me abraza mas fuertemente y besa me cabello para animarme – Yo solo te amo a ti y quiero salir contigo, quiero que seas mi novia y no dejarte nunca más-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero yo no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que eso significaría ser lo que más odio, no podía ser tu novia aunque eso signifique no volver a saber más de ti-

-Hina-chan, no me hagas esto, yo te amo y quiero que seas mía, no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Y yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, pero no puedo ser feliz a cambio de la infelicidad de los demás- me pare y decidí irme, no podía estar más haya. Camine sin mirar atrás, pude sentir como él me seguía a lo lejos, sus pasos eran lentos pero decididos –Naruto, no me hagas esto, haces las cosas más difíciles- me doy vuelta y el ya estaba al frente mío, me agarra de los hombros y veo su determinación en sus ojos.

-Si me vas a dejar, por lo menos dame algo para recordarte toda la vida- y me besa nuevamente, pero este beso fue más tierno y con todo el amor posible, me expresaba toda su pena y su miedo de perderme. En ese momento me di cuenta que solo estaba asiendo el ridículo, yo no podía vivir sin ese hombre y ya no había nada que impidiera que estuviéramos juntos, yo sabia que la relación con Sakura ya no daba para más, hasta Naruto había decidido irse mañana de el departamento porque no soportaba las peleas contantes todas las hora, prefería estar en el trabajo todo el día que llegar a la casa.

-Soy una tonta- digo al terminar de besarnos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque por fin que puedo ser feliz con la persona que amo y busco la forma de terminar sufriendo, por que te amo tanto que ante no te vuelva a ver seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida porque…-

-Solo respóndeme si quiere ser mi novia-

-Que malo eres, me cortaste mi inspiración, solo por eso no te voy a contestar- miro hacia un lado con los cachetes hinchados.

-no no no no… ya no lo vuelvo a hacer amor, pero dime que si-

-¿Quién te dijo que diría que si?- dije pícaramente.

-Bueno…porque me amas-me da un beso corto–porque no puedes vivir sin ti- me da otro beso corto- y porque por fin podemos ser felices juntos, además de que hare hasta lo imposible para que todos los días sean un final feliz-

-Te amo- dije al momento que le besaba la mejilla y le susurraba algo al oído – solo te diré que si, si me prometes que solo serás mío y yo te prometo que seré **completamente tuya**- dije con una sensualidad mascando el completamente tuya, él entendía perfectamente el doble sentido de la palabra y sentía como su cuerpo daba un escalofríos.

-Te prometo lo que sea si a cambio este cuerpo es mi- me tira de la cintura y me besa el cuello apretando su cuerpo con el mío, yo solo me rio y me separo un poco apoyando mis manos en su pecho.

-Esta bien, acepto ser tu novia-

-Enserio-

-No en broma, obvio que es enserio-

-Te amo aunque seas mala conmigo-

-Y si soy tan mala contigo, porque querías que fuera tu novia-

-Porque eres irresistible y además tan adorable- miro hacia el lado mostrándome molesta.

-Ósea que solo es por eso no, hay varias chicas que son adorables y desde el punto de vista masculino, hay muchas mujeres mas irresistibles que yo-

-Pero para mi no, solo existes tu- dijo tomándome de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-Me estas mintiendo-

-Porque te mentiría con algo tan serio- nos íbamos a besar, pero justo cuando nuestros labios se rosaban, el celular de Naruto sonó, interrumpiendo nuestro momento mágico. Toma el celular con fastidio y más fastidio le da notar quien era, por la expresión en su rostro noto que era Sakura.

-Contéstale, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de terminar con ella por teléfono- me mira algo dudoso.

-Enserio no te molesta, porque yo creo que después de lo que te dijo no debería hablar con ella-

-Solo contéstale ya- no quería recordar lo que me había dicho, sabia que era verdad, pero ahora no podía estar arrepentida de ello y si Naruto volvía con ella, prefería que fuera ahora y no cuando el se fuera a Konoha.

-Alo, Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- y lo que dijo ella lo puede hasta escuchar claramente yo, pues mi rubio tuvo que alejar su celular de su oído por lo fuerte que le grito.

_- PARA QUE SEPAS, TU NO TERMINAS CONMIGO, YO TERMINO CONTIGO Y ADEMÁS HACE TIEMPO YA TE HABIA CAMBIADO, TE HE PUESTO LOS CUERNOS EN TU CAMA DESDE HACE 3 MESES, SOLO QUE ME DABA PENA TERMINAR CONTIGO, AHORA QUE NI SE TE OCURRA APARESER EN EL DEPARTAMENTO, PORQUE TODA TU ROPA SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CALLE_- y le colgó, bueno parece que Sakura no quería a Naruto después de todo, aunque fue algo mala en decirle que se había acostado con otro en su cama, espero que Naruto no este muy mal por ello.

-heheehe, hay esta mujer, aunque me imaginaba que me era infiel, no pensé que seria tan patuda de hacerlo en mi cama, bueno tendré que hacer tramites legales para que salga de mi departamento, que flojera me da todo este embrollo-

-Etto, no estas triste por saber que Sakura te engaño-

-y porque debería si ahora estoy contigo, ya con Sakura todo había muerto hace mucho, pero la costumbre era la que no me dejaba terminar con ella, me iba a ir del departamento en buena, pero ahora que me trato así, no puedo dejarlo lo que con tanto esfuerzo me costo pagar-

-pero, no crees que Sakura se merezca la mitad-

-si porque, nosotros no estábamos casados y el departamento lo compre mucho antes de estar con ella no lo recuerdas, tu me ayudaste a decorarlo-

-Si, si lo recuerdo, pero no se, me siento mal por ella-

-Tranquila si ella puede ir donde sus papas o donde su amante, se que tiene mucho dinero, así que no se puede quejar, además, adonde te llevare cuando vayas a Konoha, así además no gastas en hotel, te quedas conmigo- eso me hizo sonrojar mucho, honestamente no pensé en quedarme a dormir con Naruto, eso significaría que llegaríamos al siguiente paso cuando yo lo fuera a ver –Hinata, no me pongas esa cara, no te negare que me gustaría mucho hacerte mía, pero no por ahora, se que eres algo conservadora y prefiero esperar a que estés completamente lista-

-eres una dulzura, eso se lo dices a todas tus conquistas heheehe-

-oye me ofendes, tu crees que yo ando casando mujeres o que-

-para ser sincera mmm….-me quede pensando mientras reis.

-Ah si, entonces te hare dar unas verdaderas razones para reírte- y me empezó a hacer cosquillas- Por fin era feliz, estaba con la persona que ame por tantos años y que pensé solo llegar a ser lo que éramos, los mejores amigos, pero no, ahora era solo para mi y nada me impedía estar a su lado, ni su ex. Aunque el en unas hora se tuviera que ir, no estaba triste, pues sabia que este era solo el inicio de un feliz final, que terminaría cuando estuviéramos viejitos y nuestros cuerpos no dieran mas con los años, con el amor de nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos, cuando llegara el día cuando juntos descansáramos por fin en paz y unidos. Que soñadora soy, pero sabía que será así, por lo que no me preocupaba dejarlo ir, solo con saber que en un tiempo más volvería solo a verme a mí.

-heheehe Ya Na…heheehe Naruto para heheehe-

Espero que les haya gustado, porque lo hice de corazón y eso es lo que importa (desde mi punto de vista)

Bueno le quiero mandar un gran salido a aniyasha por todo el apoyo que me ha dado su apoyo y ella me dijo que si lo hago de corazón, con el tiempo mejorera n.n


End file.
